You can't keep running
by Kirney
Summary: 1st chapter is an alternate ending to Hot & Bothered  read authors note for why . Continuing chapters tell the untold chronicles of Sam & Andy. Rated T for chapters 1, 3.
1. Running from Normal

_* This is an alternate ending to Hot and Bothered. I didn't buy that Sam would be buying Andy coffee and look so happy given how that night ended. Something didn't quite mesh for me. This was written mainly because I noticed (what I interpret to be) a desperate look in Andy's eyes and the slight crack of her voice when she said the "everything's back to normal" line. (Missy amazingly managed to convey a multitude of emotions in such a short span of time) This is my take on what would have happened had Sam picked up on the cues._

_I ran through multiple possibilities of what made sense for the characters, including them getting into a fight (what with Andy being prone to flight and refusing to let anyone in) and consequently making up (as friends). But I finally settled on this, figuring it wasn't such a huge stretch given Andy's current state of mind and Sam's perceptiveness. Also, I've noticed that when it matters, Sam does have good and varied dialog so I tried to stay away from using only his best known lines and hope I did him justice. If you think you would want to read about the other alternative (fighting and making up), let me know and I'll try to work on it._

_Usual disclaimers: __I don't own any rights in the Rookie Blue TV series._

_

* * *

_

**Running from Normal**

The initial 'click' which accompanied a single flicker of the lights barely registered in Andy's subconscious. Then with a sudden whirring, whining sound, the house sprung to life and the moving shadows cast by the candlelight dematerialized. Andy's eyes flew open as Sam leaned in for another kiss. He stopped short, brushing his nose against hers instead and their rocking motions grinded to a gentle halt.

"Damn". That was his first thought. With her fingers still sending electricity along his lower ribs, he continued to stare at her, searching for signs of regret, betrayal or, hopefully, longing. "Power's back on", said Sam with a quick follow-up grin and a show of dimples. He looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the light and ascertaining all sources of the unwelcome disruption. Andy's sigh and loud breathing didn't go unnoticed.

Her reply came in the form of a rough whisper, recapturing his attention. "I guess this means everything's back to normal", her voice cracking almost imperceptibly on a couple words. His dark eyes paused to consider her but the gentle rubbing of her hand along his chest had his nerve receptors clocking overtime. Silently cursing the television, he hurriedly said "I should just turn a few things off", giving her another dimpled grin while she nodded in response.

Just as Sam was getting up from the bed, something, his gut perhaps, caused him to stop. She had given him all the right signals - staying in his arms, nodding, and the palm of her hand still lightly pressed against his chest. Yet he knew he was missing something. Briefly contemplating her strong beautiful jaw line, he worked to untangle his thoughts.

When the realization hit, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He recalled her beseeching, almost lost, look from a moment ago. Add her cracking voice into picture, and it sounded like a plea to keep "normal" away. While there wasn't any doubt she had meant it differently, Sam couldn't ignore that the single sentence carried so much more weight.

His heart immediately went out to her. The interminable lust slowly dissipated and was replaced by a fierce need to protect and care for the woman who had come to mean more than just his rookie. The din from the TV and the lights forgotten, he lifted his eyes to meet her glassy stare and softly crooned her name, "Andy…".

Andy squeezed her eyes shut for a long second and returned her gaze to the ceiling, willing herself not to look directly at him. Her initial reaction was anger. Anger at his hesitation, anger at the lights returning, anger at herself for being here. But with the sudden change of pace, the emotions she had been running from came flooding back all at once. She glanced around searching for something, anything, to take her mind off it but couldn't focus on anything else, couldn't even hold on to her anger. It didn't help that Sam had used her first name, just as he had earlier that evening during his pep-talk in the women's locker room. Both times, the tenderness in his voice was evident. So instead, she chose to lie there still as stone, clamping down on her thoughts. In the faint recesses of her mind, she faintly registered that he was calling her again.

"Andy, look at me". Sam lightly cupped the side of her face and tried to direct her gaze to him. Try as she might to keep her hold on what tentative control she had left, her eyes found his like a fish to a lure. Gazing into his dark eyes her emotions swelled up once more as she recognized the concern behind them. Desperately, she tried to school her features to exhibit defiance hoping to throw him off. But it was too late, and Andy felt her bottom lip begin to quiver.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…. ", he started to say. But his words drifted off when he realized he wasn't getting through to her. It was obvious to him that she hadn't changed her mind about not wanting to talk. In fact, she looked like she was going to run. Knowing he shouldn't, couldn't let her leave, not in this state, his hand instinctively rose to stroke her hair. Pressing his forehead against hers, he let out a small sigh. "You can't keep running Andy. At some point, you're going to have to let it out," whispered Sam and he leaned down to give her a light kiss on the lips, rubbing noses once again.

Tightly clenching her jaw, Andy felt like a dam inside of her had burst as hot tears started streaming uncontrollably down her face. The only response she could muster was a slight shake of her head and a single escaped sob. All she could feel and think about was the built up pain from hours ago. Her mind shut down and she allowed herself to be pulled into a close embrace. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, Andy allowed Sam in. Just like that, she gave him a glimpse of her at her most vulnerable, It was a part she had hidden from the world for thirteen years after her mother left and her father started drinking. Not even Traci had been privy to this side of her.

Just then, her cell phone began to ring and after a few uncomfortable moments, Andy leaned in to reach into her back pocket. Before she could tug it out, Sam's hand found hers, and he guided it to the bedside table where he gently removed the phone from her grasp and set it down. "Let it go", he said kindly. The double entendre was not lost on her.

Over the next hour, her silent tears kept coming but neither shifted nor said a word. Her now balled-up fist still lay on his chest, and his hand gripped around hers in a protective hold. Occasionally he would bring his thumb around to wipe the streaks off her cheek. When the tears finally stopped, his fingers began to trace the outlines of her face and he broke the silence between them.

"Look, you may feel that you just faced the worst part of the job. But it shouldn't make you forget the best part of doing what we do. You returned an innocent girl to her mother today. Thanks to you, she'll soon be… I don't know… putting on too much eye makeup and making out with the wrong guys. You served and you protected, and you did it well. It doesn't get any easier but you have to hold on to that."

She nodded her thanks, painfully aware of the puddle her tears had made on his shoulder and neck. Letting out a deep breath, Andy found her voice. "What do you know about putting on too much eye makeup anyhow?". Taken aback, Sam gazed down to find her staring at him, her brown eyes still glistening from the tears, but with traces of the slightest twinkle. Amazing, he thought. Even now she still finds it within her to crack a joke. "Well, what do you know about making out with the wrong guys?" he quickly retorted, keeping his voice light but with one eyebrow raised.

Abashed, she looked away toward the living room unable to come up with anything witty in response.

"We should maybe turn those few things off now," Andy said, breaking the lull.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Do you want me to take you home now, McNally?". His voice was low and steady, bearing no traces of resentment.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head but still looking unsure of herself. His gaze softened, seeing that she wasn't ready to face reality just yet. Patiently, he questioned her, "Andy, what do you want?".

"I don't know. I just don't want to be alone."

He brought his thumb to rest on her lower lip, marveling at its softness. Breaking eye contact, Sam leaned in and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"You know I'm always here for you McNally." Sam sighed and pulled her into another embrace which she willingly leaned into this time.

From the street, two tabby cats were the only spectators as the lights inside Sam's house went off one by one until finally, the light from the last candle was blown out, plunging the neighborhood into quiet darkness.

Dawn came a little too quickly for Sam. After the alarm rang, it really did seem like everything between them was back to normal. She didn't hide the fact that she felt slightly uncomfortable after letting herself go like that last night, and he, in response to her discomfort, returned to being his aloof self around her. He insisted on driving her home before heading in to work and they sat in silence as Andy looked out the window completely lost in her thoughts. Walking her up to the door, Sam gave her an examining look.

"You sure you're going to be alright?".

"Uh huh" Andy replied, nodding a little to quickly. "Like you said, hold on to the best part of the job right?". She didn't sound completely convinced.

"Yeah." He let it go at that, understanding that she needed time to work the rest out on her own. With one last look, he turned to walk away. "Call if you need anything", he called over his shoulder.

"Uh, Sam? Sir?" Sam looked back to see her nervously chewing her bottom lip. Their eyes met and he raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Thank you..., for everything".

Sam's lips worked itself into a lopsided smile. "Anytime…, McNally". And with that, she turned and quickly shut the door behind her, but not before giving him a shy smile in return.

Pausing to stare at the empty doorway for a moment, Sam shook his head and gave an audible grunt, silently wondering if he'd ever understand women. Then he continued down the stairs back towards his truck. Somehow, the day seemed just a little brighter than it had a few seconds ago.

_* A first fiction of any kind for me. Hence this story endured multiple rewrites. I tried throwing in a bit of his and her perspectives to change things up, but I don't know how effective it is. Constructive criticism and suggestions for improvement are much appreciated. Flame if you must._


	2. Running towards Familiarity

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews and story alerts. I was going to make this a one-shot, but decided to extend it and try to work my pieces around the current RB storyline without altering it too much. The theme is "Running", e.g. running from something, running to something, you get the gist. I hope this Chapter meets your expectations. Please let me know what you think. I haven't quite found my rhythm yet, so please, any critique at all will be helpful. I'm open to suggestions._

_Usual disclaimers: I don't own any rights in the Rookie Blue TV series._

_

* * *

_

**Sprinting to familiarity**

_(Set after Tommy attends his first AA meeting)_

Andy relished the feel of the cool crisp breeze that had suddenly picked up as she walked the final two blocks. Three blocks ago, her gait had been measured, slow, and a little unsure. Unconsciously, she had slowly picked up the pace the closer she got. Just moments ago, Luke had dropped her off at her place. When he had tried to invite himself in, she balked and made up some unimaginative excuse about needing space after the rough day. In typical Luke fashion, he assured her that he understood, kissed her goodnight and drove off into the night, leaving her to sigh and wonder why she had seen fit to send Mr. Perfect away.

The truth was that she didn't want to be alone that night. But she wasn't comfortable enough allowing Luke in yet. It had only been less than half a day since he stared at her accusingly after discovering that she had been keeping information regarding Tommy from him and his investigation. Although he had been quick to apologize and even went above and beyond by offering to drive Tommy to the midnight AA meeting, she quietly noted that this change of heart only came after the evidence of her father's innocence had come to light. She felt bad holding it against him. After all, he was just doing his job. But she was still getting accustomed to his way of viewing the world, and after the tension today had brought, all she wanted was a little familiarity.

And so at a quarter past midnight, Andy found herself standing in front of her destination, wondering should she or shouldn't she. "He may not even be here right now," she thought. _It was stupid of me to come. What was I expecting? A hug, a pat on the back and a warm welcome? _

"You just going to stand there all night, McNally?" She jerked a little before spinning around to face the familiar voice. "Jesus, Sam. Not cool," she exclaimed, annoyed that she was more flustered than surprised. "Jumpy tonight, are we? The door won't bite you know," he remarked with an exasperating grin on his face as he gestured towards the doorknob where her hand had been hovering over before he had startled her.

"Uh, yeah…", she stuttered. Quickly recovering, she smiled while tossing out the following comeback. "Well, you can never to careful. I've heard the full moon does bring out the crazies," to which Sam barked out a laugh. They stood there staring at each other in silence for a few moments, the unseen but palpable tension building up between them.

Buckling under the intensity, Sam ventured to break the lull . "If you're looking for Traci, she and Jerry left ten minutes ago." Andy slowly nodded pretending to consider his words, wondering how not to be too obvious about whose company she had come searching for. "In that case, care to join me for a drink?" "I'm buying," she quickly added. "Geez, not too subtle there McNally," she quietly scolded.

After nodding at a fellow officer who had just exited Penny's, Sam turned his attention back and with a shake of the head, dangled his keys explaining, "Thanks, but I had my fill for tonight. The warning says I can't operate heavy machinery otherwise". He didn't mention it, but he had been ready to leave a little while back, lingering only to watch her from the cab of his truck, waiting and wondering while she was battling with her indecision.

"Oh, well some other time then," she replied, the tone of her voice sounding a tad odd to his ears. He noted her disappointed expression as she turned toward Penny's leaving him to stare at her retreating form with a twinge of regret. "Does a milkshake count?" Sam blurted out. Already halfway through the door, she looked back asking "What was that?". "Milkshake, McNally. My treat. You up for it?" Sam couldn't help but smile while watching her face light up as she made her way back towards him with a slight bounce in her step.

"Why, you must think I'm a cheap date Sam Swarek," she teasingly remarked. "You couldn't do any better than McDonalds?" Muttering something about this being the last time he ever bought her drinks, he hastily snapped, "Vanilla or Chocolate?" Trying hard not to laugh at the great Sam Swarek asking her if she wanted Vanilla or Chocolate, she smiled ingratiatingly and responded "Chocolate's good".

Coming out of the drive through, she reflected "I never would have pegged you for the Vanilla milkshake type of guy". "And I bet you're going to insist on telling me why even if I ask you not to," said a grumbling Sam. She continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "I guess... It may have something to do with you not being very… vanilla?" she replied before bursting into giggles. Annoyed, he growled in response and protested, "So this is how you thank me for being a nice guy?" casting her a baleful eye. Andy playfully swatted his shoulder and confidently asserted "Admit it, you're enjoying my company". Sam sighed softly, unable to stay upset.

"I hope you're fine with walking McNally." As Sam pulled his truck over to the curb, she stared at him bewilderedly, not knowing what to think. "Oh, come on Sam… you can't seriously be that mad at me for the vanilla comment," a slight whine in her voice. He gave her his best fake lopsided grin and shot back, "Don't forget your milkshake".

Andy grabbed her drink and got out of the truck in a huff, all but ready to stalk off towards home. Thinking the better of it, she turned back to the window to give him a few choice words about gentlemanly manners and leaving women in the dust in the middle of the night. "You know, you got some nerve inviting a girl out for drinks and then kicking…, " she trailed off, only to realize that he wasn't in the truck. "Sam?" Andy took a while to scan her surroundings before finally picking out his shadow heading towards the trees. Walking backwards, he called out to her, "Jumpy and slow, eh?" with hints of humor in his tone. "Better pick up the pace sweetheart. Wouldn't want my _buddy _here complaining about getting lost in the big scary city, " he taunted, throwing his hands back, up, and out to his sides. Seeing the white of his grin piercing through the dark, Andy blew out a frustrated breath and had to run to catch up, simultaneously agitated and disconcerted at how easily he had turned the tables on her.

Taking a drink from his milkshake, Sam noticed her relaxing with each additional step they took. It was a beautiful night out, and the gentle rustle of the trees was a calming sound if he ever heard one. The dim glow cast by the scattered lampposts shed just enough light for them to make out their path. Throwing a quick glance to the homeless person comfortably perched on one of the park benches, Andy begrudgingly admitted to herself that despite her misgivings, Sam had hit the nail on the head bringing her here. She slowly took in the various scents specifically picking up on the lilies and lilacs that the city had chosen to fill the planters with than season.

Soon they were seated shoulder to shoulder on a bench-like rock overlooking a small lake as the city provided a breathtaking backdrop. The sounds of the lightly lapping water, the crickets and the swishing from the weeping willows behind them was music to her ears. Taking another sip, she faced him and softly confessed, "I suppose I have to rethink my position on spending Summers at Parks & Recs". He returned her smile with a tease ready on his lips. "If a McDonalds milkshake and a walk in the park is all it takes McNally, yeah… you are a cheap date." "Hey," Andy protested, feigning mock outrage before breaking down in amusement.

"So how's Tommy feeling?" he asked when her melodious laughter had died down. Andy let out a deep breath. Looking out across the water, she paused a little considering how to respond. "I just dropped him off at his first AA meeting, " she admitted, conveniently leaving Luke out of it. "He's… I don't know… trying." Sam just looked at her and stayed silent, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"I mean, we talked today. Well, first I talked. I told him I couldn't do it anymore, you know. The drinking, the passing out, the whole mess with Calisiak." She drew another long breath, and Sam just put his arm around her, palm resting on the curve between her neck and shoulder, squeezing it in quiet encouragement.

"How you holding up?"

"Best I can," she snickered. Pause. "I'm just afraid that…" She broke eye contact and stopped short, unable to bring herself to complete the sentence. He gazed at her, admiring her side profile, with pride written all over his face. "Anyone ever tell you you're a fast learner?" Baffled at the sudden change of topic, she just stared stupidly at him. "You're not running anymore," he said simply, shrugging. The second her eyes narrowed, Sam knew he had made a mistake. "Great. Yay for Andy. You can buy me a henway," she muttered pulling away from his grasp.

Quick as a fox, Sam was on his feet blocking her path, one hand on her arm. "Listen to me, Andy. You can't just take a leap of faith and expect everything to immediately fall into place nice and pretty. Not with something this big." His tone was tender, but firm.

With barely contained anger, she snapped her head back giving him a challenging look. "I know that. But that's not the point. You think I came looking for you just so you could give me another one of your Sam Swarek life lessons?" The words were out of Andy's mouth before she knew it. Her jaw snapped shut and the fire in her eyes gave way to embarrassment. Sam's eyebrows raised and the expression he gave her was one of shocked confusion. "I mean… it's not like I came looking for you or anything," she lamely tried to counter, pointedly starting at her shuffling feet. At that very moment, Andy wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

Sam let out a deep sigh, contemplating how best to handle to the bundle of nerves in front of him. "Here," he said shoving his drink in her hand. "I think the chocolate's in league with the full moon. You know, with the crazies? " It was a pathetic line and he knew it, but it was the best he could think up given the situation. Andy's eyes softened as she snorted and managed a low chuckle, thankful for the quick reprieve from her embarrassing slip of the tongue.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little wound up after today." Nodding understandingly, he took back his drink. "Already disregarded." Motioning with his head, he followed it up with, "Come on, let's get you home." During the walk back, in a spur of the moment thing, Andy linked her arm with his and let her head rest against his shoulder feeling quite content. Not noticing his easy smile and affectionate glances, they enjoyed the silent stretch back to the truck, loudly slurping up what was left of their drinks.

Reaching the truck, Sam opened the passenger door to let her in. Before she could get up, he tugged at her elbow to attract her attention. Giving her an intense stare, he said kindly, "He just needs time Andy. And so do you."

Facing him, her voice was small and sad. "But I'm still terrified. What if he doesn't pull out of it? What if my father's a drunk for the rest of his life? I don't know if I can live with that." Giving her his widest grin, he lightly scoffed, "Course you can. You're Andy McNally. Greatest cop that ever lived. Next to me that is." Andy's pleasant laughter filled the air. "It sure is a good thing we are _friends_ then," she retorted, making a face.

The light breeze chose, at that very instant, to die down, and both of them suddenly realized just how close they were standing to each other. Their smiles fell away and their faces slowly came together. Sam recovered first, and pulling away he repeated "Just give it time". "Yeah," she whispered, still frazzled from the fleeting moment. He gave her his hand and gestured towards the seat saying "Milady. Friend.". Accepting his help, she pulled herself up and put her seatbelt on as Sam circled around to the driver's side and started the engine.

Pulling out of the parking space, Andy tilted her head to the side as she remembered something and with a smile on her face, turned and remarked, "Did I ever tell you, that if I was a tree, I'd be a willow?" Sam just snorted and continued driving, keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

_Please excuse my unfamiliarity with Toronto's landscapes, parks, agriculture and fast foods. For this story, I had to draw from my experiences here where we have late night McDonalds drive-thrus and parks with bodies of water. I hope the same applies for Toronto. Reviews, good, bad & in between are much appreciated!_


	3. Running on Alcohol

_Okay… so this is the total opposite of what I had in mind when I started writing. But the story kept writing itself and the idea was just too precious to give up. So I stopped fighting myself and decided to just have fun with it. Please comment, did I get the characterizations right here? I know it isn't the most likely situation, but I was mainly going off Traci & Andy's girl night where Andy exhibits a completely different, bold and cheeky side. "Best mistake of my life!" was one of my favorite lines of the season. I live for reviews, please keep them coming. It's how I improve._

_Jess: Me too! But personally I don't think it'll be that easy. Andy is pretty confused atm._

_Hannah-jennifer: Thanks for the tip. Let me know if this is better._

_aolande1, romanticalme, CDNA, & Lileigh: Aw, thanks for your support! This chapter is dedicated to you for being so kind in your initial reviews._

_Rest: Thanks for your encouragement. I hope you enjoy this next one as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_

* * *

_

**Running on Alcohol**

(set after "Serve or Protect", before "In Blue") 

"Trace, you're being paranoid."

"I may be paranoid, but I'm not daft, Andy!"

Traci's voice took on a matronly tone. "Whatever happened to keeping Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass Swarek on ice?"

"Does that make it a sexy stick or a lucky stick," Andy wondered out loud, giving Traci a deliciously cheeky look.

"You are totally drunk all the way down to your tippy toes on him aren't you?"

"For the last time Trey, we're just friends. We're _friendly_, and I swear that's all." Andy put her best effort into giving Traci a huge pout, but who was she kidding? She couldn't hold a grudge against Traci. Not for long anyway, and her expression soon gave way to a wide smile at Traci's piercing stare.

Traci noted the dreamy look on her friend's face and decided that she needed to push harder.

"Then do you mind telling me why exactly you were out getting milkshakes with your TO instead of getting busy and doing the dirty with that guy, oh whats-his-face? You know, the one you're supposedly dating?" Traci literally bellowed out the final word, making clear her point.

"Doing the dirty? Seriously Trace? We're not fifteen," Andy replied, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Stop deflecting and answer the question, sweetie," Traci deadpanned with a pointed look.

"Well it was a long day. And with my Dad and Luke… I mean it's not like I have the world's best father." Andy let out a disgusted sigh. "The last thing I need is to open up about my Daddy insecurities to my new boyfriend, who just so happens to be the lead detective on a case in which my Dad was a suspect nonetheless. "

"Point taken. But you could have come to me Andy," Traci lovingly reminded, reaching out to take Andy's hand.

"Yeah, I know. But Sam said you and Jerry had just left, and I didn't want to disturb _you_ doing the dirty with _your_ boyfriend," Andy lied. Well, it was only a partial lie. She knew the two of them had enough trouble finding time alone with Leo in the picture. So it was true that she hadn't wanted to intrude on one of the few nights where they had the house to themselves. But, she silently admitted to herself, she hadn't exactly gone to Penny's looking for her either.

Traci sat back and studied her friend. It sounded reasonable enough, but she had been best friends with Andy long enough to know that it wasn't the whole truth. Pouring the both of them another glass of wine, she knew that Andy wasn't ready to admit everything to her. Not yet at least. However, she decided with a hidden smirk, that didn't mean that she had to let Andy off the hook so easily.

"To the men in our lives," Traci toasted. "May they look past our Daddy issues and serve to worship the ground beneath us." Andy chortled at that and clinked their glasses together. 

Three bottles of wine and a couple shots of peppermint schnapps later, the two of them had drunk-dialed Diaz, sent several suggestive texts to Dov, and were dancing like idiots and singing at the top of their voices to Bon Jovi in the background, all the while dressed only in underpants and tank tops.

Collapsing onto the sofa after a particularly strenuous performance of "You Give Love a Bad Name", they continued to giggle like a couple of high school kids stopping only when they were completely out of breath.

"Dov says to send him pictures".

Andy made a face and stuck out her tongue, responding, "Oooh, shouldn't he be asking his own personal stripper girlfriend for that?"

"I bet he's got videos!" squealed Traci, which both of them followed up with another bout of tipsy laughter. When that had died down, Andy stood up and excused herself to go get a glass of water.

'Click'. The flash of Traci's phone startled Andy. "What on earth?" snapped Andy, twirling around in surprise to see her friend's toothy grin.

"I, Traci Nash, have a proposition for you, Any McNally," Traci exclaimed, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's simple really. All you have to do is drunk dial a person of my choice, and I won't send this picture to Dov."

With widening eyes, Andy griped "That's not a proposition. That's blackmail!"

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the perfect ass shot and that hot red lace," teased Traci, easily thwarting Andy's attempts at snagging the phone from her grasp. After a few more failed tries at retrieving the phone, Andy switched to sweet talking but Traci was having none of it.

"Is Andy McNally admitting that she's chicken?"

"No!," insisted Andy, groaning at her misfortune. "Fine," she relented. "But the dancing's got most of the alcohol out of my system, so it's not going to be a drunk dial per se."

"Liar!" Traci smiled, knowing she had her friend exactly where she wanted her.

Andy chuckled and sat back down, the alcohol still strongly coursing through her body. "Alright. So who's the lucky target? Jerry? Gail? That dude from the bar who dreamt up that gem of a pickup line - 'You remind me of Swiss cheese. Holy, like an Angel .' "

Crowing at the memory of their disastrous double date from a year ago, Traci doubled over with tears streaming down her face.

"No", she finally managed. "But I'll have to remember him for next time."

"May I remind you that the only reason I got into that situation in the first place was all your fault, thank you very much. It took weeks before I got him to stop calling!" a glowering Andy scolded.

"In my defense, he seemed like a nice guy at first glance. And come on… you have to admit that night was pretty hilarious."

A smile found its way onto Andy's lips, and she joined Traci in laughter. "Enough with the suspense already. Who is it?" Andy demanded.

Looking her friend straight in the eyes, Traci's reply was calm and cool, very much the opposite of the response it elicited from Andy.

"What?" cried Andy, bolting straight up from her seat.

"You heard me."

Andy paled slightly and looked to her friend desperately. "Trace, please don't make me do this. I can't drunk dial Sam Swarek in the middle of the night. What would I say?"

"You could ask him what he's wearing…," snickered Traci, mentally patting herself on the back for this stroke of genius that was going to make tonight oh so memorable.

"Wasn't it you who told me that I needed to stay away?"

"Oh, _now_ is a convenient time to suddenly start listening to me. Besides, didn't you say the two of you were _friendly_?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Andy pleaded, "He's my TO, Trace. There should be a rule against it. Handbook addendum: No drunk-dialing your training officer."

"Yeah, go tell Best that during the next Parade," Traci snorted.

Andy hesitated not knowing how to get out of her predicament.

Traci lifted an eyebrow and put on her toughest dare-me-to voice. "Does this mean I'm going to be giving Dov some highly inappropriate dreams tonight?" She waved the phone threateningly in the air, her thumb poised over the 'Send' button.

Snatching up her house phone, Andy gave Traci the evil eye and promised, "You are so going to pay for this Traci Nash!"

"Here, this will help," coaxed Traci, pouring Andy a generous helping from the bottle of extra strong liquid courage she had lying around.

"I'm going to need more than that to live through this," she muttered in response, accepting another shot from the giggling Traci. 

Allowing herself a few minutes for the alcohol to set in, Andy pushed the speed dial number that was Sam's and soon heard ringing on the other end. "If he doesn't pick up, you're helping me come up with an excuse for tomor… Oh hi, Sam?"

"Something wrong McNally?" Sam's groggy voice was tinged with obvious concern. Traci reached over and switched on the loudspeaker with an excited sparkle in her eye.

Not that she would ever admit it, but Andy's stomach did cartwheels upon hearing his voice. "Uh, no. No. Nothing's wrong," she fumbled, trying to come up with something to say.

"Cat caught your tongue," Sam asked impatiently.

"Erm, yes. You could say that. Plenty of cats here… Dogs too. Say Sam, are you a cat or dog person?" Andy scowled at Traci who was starting to crack up on the couch.

After a long pause, Sam answered. "You do own a clock, don't you McNally?"

In a teasing voice, she countered, "Why? Do clocks make you tick?" Andy giggled softly, feeling a familiar woozy feeling take hold.

Not getting a response, Andy continued on. "Did I ever tell you about my neighbor's dog, Sam?"

Still no response.

"Oh, he was like the Brad Pitt of dogs. So gorgeous in fact that I wanted to date the guy. You ever meet an animal you wanted to date, Sam? I mean, you seem like the kinda guy who'd have a thing for big cats."

Traci choked on her drink, snorting in disbelief that Andy had gone there. Quickly, she held her hand up to her mouth muffling any additional sounds. Andy threw her a pointed look to shut the hell up.

Not catching the lion reference, Sam's agitated reply came in the form of another question. "It's late, McNally. Can you get to your point?"

Disappointed that she hadn't gotten him to play along, Andy decided it was time to up her game. Putting on her most seductive voice, she whispered huskily.

"I just wanted to know what color you had on."

"What color?" Sam blurted out, unable to hide his utter confusion.

"Uh huh."

"Color of …?"

"Come on Sam. We both know there's only one thing you're wearing right now. That is, if you're wearing anything at all."

Wide awake now, Sam jolted up in his bed in stunned silence. Did McNally really just say that or was this some sick joke his mind was playing on him, he wondered.

Andy smiled, knowing she had him in her web. "Do you need me to spell it out for you? What color Sam?"

"Gray."

"Gray's a good color, though personally I'd prefer you in black."

Silence on his end.

The alcohol fully taking its toll on her, Andy beamed from ear to ear, feeling even more adventurous.

"Say Sam, how do you feel about the color red?"

"Red's a good color," came his wary reply.

"Well that's good then. Very good," she said suggestively, emphasizing both words before collapsing into girly giggles once again.

Another long pause. "Andy, have you been drinking?"

Sam wondered why it had taken him so long to figure it out, blaming it on the comatose state he had been in right before her call had dragged him back in to a dazed consciousness. By this time, Traci, unable to hold it in any longer, burst out howling with laughter and holding her hands to her aching sides.

"Is that Nash with you," came Sam's cross voice over the speaker.

Andy had also exploded into laughter along with Traci and didn't respond. But for Sam, it had been a rhetorical question. Of course it was Traci.

When the pair finally quieted down, Sam in his most threatening voice warned, "Officer Nash, if you _ever_ breathe a word of this to anyone, you'll have hell to contend with."

Mortified, she assured him, "Of course Sir. I wouldn't dream of it." Throwing Andy a terrified look, she silently mouthed the word "Crap".

"And McNally," he growled.

"Yes Sam?" Andy's voice still had a hint of teasing to it.

"Lay off the drink. Get some sleep." With a definitive click, all that was left was the beeping tone of a dropped call. 

"I am in soooo much trouble right now," Traci panicked as she groaned and rested her head on her hand.

"Serves you right for blackmailing me," Andy joked, her tone light and unconcerned, knowing that the worst Sam would do was serve her extra paperwork and make her get his coffee. "Guess you should have thought of that, huh?"

"Guess I should have," Traci begrudgingly admitted, reaching for the bag of pretzels with the aim of stuffing herself silly.

With the adrenaline dying down, they just sat there in comfortable silence letting the minutes pass by, each one wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah Trace?"

"That was kinda fun, wasn't it?"

Andy looked up to see Traci's huge grin. "Yeah Trace… it was."

Traci considered her friend's relaxed demeanor, taking note of the agreeable smile on her lips, the twinkle in her eyes, and even the unconscious but happy sigh that she had let loose. "Sure... they are just friends all right", she thought sarcastically to herself. Andy McNally was hopelessly head over heels smitten by her TO, even if she didn't know it yet. But Traci knew better than to interfere. This was one realization that she needed to come to by herself. _You may have_ _fooled yourself Andy McNally, but I wasn't born yesterday. _

Satisfied that she had drawn out the truth from her unwilling and unsuspecting victim, Traci flipped her phone open and lamented, "It's a pity about this photo. Your butt sure looks good in here."

Bouncing off the couch and holding her hand out, Andy cried, "Let me see that!"

"Nuh-uh. Not unless I get to send it to Swarek. After all, he did say red's a good color."

"Trace!"


	4. Just run me over now, please

_Wow, that last chapter got a lot of attention. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I am very glad you all enjoyed it. _

_That was definitely __a tough chapter to follow, and I worked really hard in trying to keep it fun and sassy. So I pray you enjoy this little teaser of what's to come. (Cliffhanger alert!)  
_

_Please do review. I love getting (and pay lots of attention to) your feedback. Also, what's your opinion on the arrangement of this chapter? Like/hate it?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Just run me over now, please...**

_(Prologue)_

Sam Swarek sauntered into the station bright and early Monday morning, coffee in hand. Over the weekend, he had repaired the leaky faucet in the guest bathroom, paid his bills, worked on the remodeling he had started in the kitchen, and even found time to stock up on his beer and order the new speakers he'd been eyeing for a while now. His chores complete, this was a man looking forward to getting back on the job. As he walked into the 15th that day, his ego had grown just a little. Smiling at the fate of two very unlucky rookies, Sam Swarek walked past the break room and confidently approached a familiar uniformed figure.

From a different and less-used entrance, Traci Nash gingerly tiptoed into the station Monday morning. Looking anxiously over her shoulder, she made a beeline for the women's locker room. Her Sunday had been spent tidying up the house before Leo came back, buying groceries, making advance preparations for Leo's menu that week, calling Leo's babysitter to confirm the schedule for the next three days, and recovering from her Saturday night hangover. Her domestic duties complete, this was a women who was both tense about having to leave her baby behind, and also terrified at the thought of running into the man who she believed currently had it out for her. Breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't at his usual place chatting and swapping stories with the other officers, Traci Nash quickly rounded the corner and bumped into a male form.

Andy McNally on the other hand, staggered into the station that morning, berating herself for snoozing the clock one too many times. She had spent yesterday lounging on the couch attending to her massive headache, and had only managed to clear out her overstuffed magazine rack in addition. Cooking was out of the option so she had opted for Chinese and stale leftover lasagna. Although her living room and kitchen was still in complete disarray from the boozing on Saturday night, here was a lady that had one thing and one thing only on her mind - getting through the day in one piece. Well, that and avoiding Sam Swarek like the plague. Weaving through desks and squeezing between bodies, Andy McNally sped along the quickest route to the women's locker room. She was jerked from her reverie when someone accosted and then dragged her to a quiet corner by the men's locker room.

* * *

_(Scene on Sam)_

"Morning," greeted Sam, throwing his arm with unnecessary gusto around the dark haired woman standing in front of him.

"Sammy, you devil," exclaimed Noelle as she punched him affectionately in the gut.

"Oooh, careful there sister. What did I ever do to you?"

"You've been holding out on me that's what," replied Noelle with a pout and a twinkle in her eye.

Sam's brain froze and he internally panicked for a moment. _How the hell did she know?_ Keeping his cool, he tossed out a casual response. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"To hell you don't! Jerry told me."

"Jerry knows" asked an alarmed Sam who was really starting to worry now.

"Um, yeah. He was there," she stated in a matter of fact manner. Noelle raised an eyebrow as she studied her friend's increasingly dismal expression.

"I am going to wring his neck," muttered Sam, a murderous look settling in his eyes as he turned his head to look for Jerry.

"Over a thirty dollar pot and a stripper," came Noelle's disbelieving voice.

"Whoa, hold up. Who we talking about here?" Sam's gaze returned to Noelle as she stared back inquisitively, curious about his highly unusual behavior.

"Epstein's girlfriend. That whole does she or doesn't she keep a pole in their bedroom?"

"Oh. Right." Sam winced internally, knowing he had almost let the cat out of the bag. Relief surging through his body, he schooled his expression and innocently asked, "So, I take it that means you want in?".

Noelle slowly nodded her acknowledgment but refused to let the topic drop.

"Not so fast, Swarek. What did you think I was talking about?"

Sam shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Epstein. And his stripper. What else?"

"You're still a bad liar, Sam. Some things don't change."

Coming to the conclusion that now would be a good time to make his exit, Sam flashed her his trademark bad-boy grin and backed away from her penetrating stare.

"You look beautiful today, Noelle. Give the thugs a kiss for me wilya?"

Smiling and shaking her head, her voice rang clear with a promise. "You know I'll find out, Sammy. I always do."

His response was barely audible as he turned in the direction of break room. "Always said you were Fifteen's finest," he called back to a chuckling Noelle.

* * *

_(Scene on Traci)_

Just around the corner, Traci let out an audible "Oomph" as she smacked straight into a firm chest.

"Whoa, you in a rush to get somewhere?"

"Jerry! Hi," replied Traci breathlessly with a sense of relief, continuing to look nervously over her shoulder.

Leaning in to kiss her, he lowered his voice and softly whispered, "I missed you this weekend. Almost wish I hadn't promised Best I'd go fishing with him. He's not allowed to keep me warm."

Traci laughed and returned the kiss. "Mmm… Lucky me."

Still feeling amorous, he pulled her close for another long one.

"So, how did girl's night go? You two kept out of trouble, I hope."

With the memory of Swarek snapping her back to reality, she averted Jerry's eyes and gazed down at her hands and feet.

"Oh, it was okay… Good... Nothing too out of the ordinary."

"Two beautiful, sassy women and a ready supply of alcohol. Surely you must have at least one interesting story to tell," Jerry coaxed, kissing her lightly on the nose while rubbing his hand dotingly along her arm. Traci felt herself melt at the intimacy of his touch.

"It's ladies night Jerry," she scolded. "Which means, ladies talk. No men allowed."

"I'm pretty sure that's code for sex stories, Jer... Isn't that right, Officer Nash?"

Startled by the sudden interruption, Traci jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up only to realize it belonged to none other than Sam Swarek, who conveniently happened to be passing by. Traci paled, looking like she was about to pass out right then and there.

Jerry chuckled, unfazed. "Well someone's been lonely lately!"

"Not as lonely as you'd think, buddy. I'm pretty sure I got more booty calls than you this weekend."

With that, Sam gave both her and Jerry a sly wink before disappearing into the men's locker room.

"Don't mind him," Jerry assured her. "He's just jealous that all the pretty ladies are taken."

"Uh, yeah," Traci replied looking quite distraught.

"I, er, better go change. I'll see you later okay," she practically babbled, dashing off and leaving in her wake a very confused boyfriend.

* * *

_(Scene on Andy)_

Andy's first instinct was to protest the rough early morning treatment, but the expression on his face and his surprisingly firm grip on her arm made it clear that this was not suitable for public discussion.

"Tell me about the photos."

"Photos?"

"Come on Andy. I know about the pictures. Traci told me."

"She did what? I am so going to kill her," huffed Andy with a frantic look on her face.

"Hah! I knew it. There _are _pictures," Dov exclaimed with a self-satisfied look gracing his boyish features. "When do I get to see them? Are they hot," he asked with just a little too much enthusiasm.

"No, Dov! It was just one photo, and it's private," Andy protested, lowering her voice and glaring at Dov to keep his voice down.

"Hey, after all the trouble you and Traci got me in with Edie, the least I deserve is a quick peek. I won't breathe a word to anyone else, I promise."

"Dov Epstein, you are never getting your pervy hands _or eyes_ on that photo. Now let me go or I'm going to be late for Parade."

"McNally, I wouldn't have pegged you as the photography type."

Magically appearing in the doorway of the men's locker room, Sam's expression was hard to read save for the hint of a smirk at the edge of his lips. His thumbs were tucked into the rim of his pants and his hair looked slightly damp, as if he'd just come out of the shower. Andy felt the heat in her cheeks as she blushed a deep red.

"Uh, Sir. Officer Swarek. We... were just discussing our Flickr photo album. From the evening of Fite Nite. You, ehm, remember Fite Nite?" Dov cleared his throat, placed his hands on his belt, stood a little straighter, and just looked back at Sam in typical Dov fashion.

Andy gave him an incredulous look and had to keep from rolling her eyes. Trust Dov to come up with some boneheaded smart ass response even in the face of Sam Swarek. Sam probably didn't even know what Flickr was.

With a scowl worthy of Gail Peck being ordered to babysit a kitten, Sam's piercing stare bore right through him. Dov, getting the feeling that he was moments away from being propelled head first off the nearest rooftop, quietly excused himself and turned tail.

Andy watched Dov flee from the corner of her eye, her mind still reeling from complete humiliation. Rooted to the ground and staring stupidly at her TO, she felt like a cat really had caught her tongue this time.

"Something you want to share, Officer McNally?"

"No, Sir."

Lowering his voice, Sam gave her a meaningful look. "You sure? Could have sworn you wanted differently Saturday night," Sam gently teased. "Could have fooled me."

There it was, that smug look with the dimples again. Andy's blush deepened.

"Yeah, about that," Andy started to say before Sam held up his hand, cutting her off.

"A picture is worth a thousand words McNally. Unless you plan on doing a show and tell, I suggest you listen to your own advice and get running." Then, as magically as he had appeared, Sam vanished back inside the locker room.

Groaning internally, Andy wished a bus would just run her over right then.

From the other end of the room, Noelle's perceptive eyes caught the entire uncomfortable exchange. Maybe today was going to be the day she found out after all. _Officer Noelle Williams, Fifteen's Finest._ It had a nice ring to it. Smiling at the thought, Noelle Williams excused herself from her present company and strode purposefully across the room.


End file.
